


The Rain Stops Eventually

by overunderachiever



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And the title makes this sound way more angsty, Arguing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drinking, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Or More Like, Somehow, but in a banter way, but not actually unwanted, its not really malicious, negative thinking, please dont kiss people without their consent btw, slightly dub-con kissing, than it really is, when you first kiss you get a flash forward of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: Logan was angry at life. Roman was feeling dejected. They both wanted a good argument to get it out their systems, but the outcome was something neither of them expected.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872199
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	The Rain Stops Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> When I was looking around for ideas for this one all I could find was angst and unhappy ending stuff, so I decided to switch it up. And sorry for the switching POV towards the end.

Logan felt awful. As someone for whom feelings did not come naturally, this was perplexing, but what made it worse was the fact that he had been unable to diagnose the specific cause of his negative emotions. He couldn't even work out whet emotions specifically he was feeling. Sometimes it was anger, sometimes it was hopelessness, sometimes it was a bone deep annoyance that made him want to scream.

So Logan had come to this nightclub in an attempt to find the answer at the bottom of a beer bottle. It hadn't been in the first one but by the second he had worked out the cause of the irrational anger: there was nothing good in the world. It was all just shit. His experiments weren't getting anywhere, his funding was running out, the world had gone crazy, and it had been raining non-stop for over a week now.

He hoped, leaning morosely on the wall, that maybe the third bottle bottle would have the solution in it.

God, Logan wanted to start a riot. Maybe an argument would do.

\-----

Roman felt awful. As an actor who had to be charming and outgoing in order to get paid, this was a predicament. His inflated ego was at war with his low-self worth and he could already tell it was going to be a net loss. He loved his work, really he did, it was a dream come true and he genuinely thought his performances were good. But did any of it matter? Who really cared about every little nuance of the characters he portrayed? Why did he bother rehearsing and rehearsing until it was perfect if he wasn't getting any attention?

So Roman had come to this nightclub in an attempt to forget how he was tearing himself up inside, to drown his self pity and find the courage to flirt until someone took him home. Somewhere, buried under the alcohol-fuzziness of his brain, there was the knowledge that this was not a healthy coping mechanism but it was getting increasingly drowned out by the thoughts of "Damn that guy is hot!" aimed at the nerdy-looking man in the corner.

His inhibitions seemed to have loosened up enough for he found himself making his way unsteadily over to the guy.

He wanted to flirt but to be honest, arguing would be just as cathartic.

\-----

Logan glowered as some guy in a red leather jacket and white pants sauntered over to him. Seriously, who wore white jeans? Was he asking for someone to spill something on him?

"Hey hot-stuff!" Oh god he was obnoxious too. "What's a cute guy like you doing here on such a fine evening?"

For half a second Logan's drink addled mind helpfully started pointing out just how attractive the man standing in front of him was. His hair was perfect, his eyes sparkled, his smile was infectious, his makeup was flawless, his voice was low and sexy, his-

Logan really needed to stop thinking such illogical things. He racked his brains for an appropriate answer

"Its raining." Way to go, Logan.

"Err what?"

"It is not a fine evening, partly because it is now night time and partly because it is raining."

"Well excuse me, captain obvious, for focussing on the positives in life."

"You are not focusing on the positives, you are deluding yourself." And then, because apparently Logan had a terrible case of word-vomit today, "There is nothing positive to focus on. The world, to use the colloquial phrase, sucks and it is never going to get better and..."

Neither man really knew how it happened but the conversation quickly dissolved into arguing.

"...well okay Specs what about hopes and dreams? Those are important for anyone!"

"Such frivolous things as hopes and dreams are hardly important compared to taking care of oneself and dealing with all the trials of living in a capitalist society."

"But you cant get any enjoyment out of life by just doing the _boring_ things! You need to have fun, you need to let your creative juices flow, to express and create!"

"Oh, I beg to differ"

"Then beg!"

"...pardon?"

"Oh its a joke, erlenmeyer trash, anyway..."

The argument carried on. At one point they got very sidetracked arguing about the education system. Half the time they weren't even disagreeing but to any onlooker, and to the two themselves, it sure as hell looked like it.

"Ok listen here...what is your name?"

"Logan."

"Oh, I'm Roman...right listen here _Logan_..."

Somehow, through some convoluted means, Roman ended up ranting for a considerable time about how nothing he ever does matters so why does he bother anyway.

"I just feel so useless sometimes, you know. Like I'm never going to make it big, I am just not good enough, and no-one cares about what I do, so why should I bother trying."

"For a start you could desist with the categorical falsehoods. You have no way to say for certain that any of those three things are true. I cannot vouch for your acting abilities but I can say you cannot tell the future and you do not know exactly what each audience member thinks of you. For all you know, you could have had a profound impact upon someone's life."

Instead of acknowledging the words of what was probably meant to be encouragement, Roman just huffed.

"Oh psh! What would you know of insecurities!"

"I will have you know, Roman that contrary to what you seem to have convinced yourself, the world does _not_ revolve around you and you are _not_ the only person with problems!"

And just like that, their moment of reprieve ended and they were back to arguing again.

Neither had really noticed but they had gotten very close together as they bickered back and forth, until they were standing toe to toe, eye to eye. Only then did Logan realise quite how in each other's space they were and how he had been staring at Roman's lips for the last several minutes. That wasn't important right now though. What was important was that Roman had just told him to shut up and Logan wasn't having any of it.

"Why don't you make me?"

Roman was taken aback by that outburst and hurriedly tried to search though his foggy brain for a reply. God, he wanting nothing more than to wipe that stupid, self satisfied smirk off Logan's face.

"Well?" Logan taunted, "You got nothing to say to that, or have I finally got it though your thick skull-"

Suddenly Roman was surging forward, hands on Logan's shoulders, pressing him against the wall and kissing him. There wasn't even a moment of stunned surprise from the other man, he just immediately started kissing back with equal ferocity as if this was what he wanted to do all along-

Then light exploded in front of Roman's eyes, light that quickly took the form of images and Roman instantly knew what was going on.

This was his and Logan's future.

They were soulmates.

_Walks in the park hand in hand, a trip to the beach, candlelit dinner, arguing about something but the smiles on their faces mean its all good-natured._

_Roman, on a stage far bigger than the one he's used to, singing to a full house and positively glowing, Logan in the audience looking enraptured._

_Logan, in a lab, brow furrowed, then typing something up and Roman reading over his shoulder, then opening an envelope and cheering and dancing around the living room._

_A wedding, the sun finally shining, both of them looking incredible, kissing deeply to seal the vows, leaving the courthouse and running into a car for their honeymoon._

_Logan, on a stage accepting a prize. Roman on a very different stage accepting a different prize._

_On the deck of a cruise ship, arms around each other, fireworks going off in the sky above._

_A beautiful house in the countryside._

_Quite evenings staying in by the fire._

_Walks in the park..._

_...hand in hand..._

The pictures blended together, beginning to fade, and they broke apart, panting and staring at each other. Then Logan grinned and flipped their positions, pushing Roman into the wall and kissing him thoroughly.

It was going to get better, of course it would.

~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was kinda lame, especially that ending. Arguments are so hard to write...
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
